


The Game We Play

by Ciao0Dear



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Language, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciao0Dear/pseuds/Ciao0Dear
Summary: Jerry is obsessed with Rick.. but he can't just go out and say it. Instead he has found a way to make Rick do what he wants. He wants him to yell at him, to hit him, to hurt him. That's the Game. However, what happens when Rick catches on?(This fanfic is in Jerry's POV)
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read!  
> As of right now, this story has only one chapter and thus I'm filing the fanfiction rating under: Teen and Up Audiences  
> And there aren't but four tags, but as soon as I start updating this, I will add more tags when need be, and if necessary I will even change the rating of the story. If you feel there is something I should add to the tag section please comment below.  
> Thank you for reading.

I could stare at his features for hours, those cold calculating eyes, and that lean frame. From the unnatural hue of his hair to his long slender fingers. Oh yes. I could obsess over him all day, in fact just thinking about it is enough to get me excited.. but I can't, I force myself to look away from the picture in Beth's room. We're sworn enemies, and he'd never see me more than just his idiot son-in-law. That's why I have to play by the rules. He hates me, and so, I have to hate him back. The game starts when one of us has decided to throw a fit over something. Today, it's his turn. The last time we played, it was me. I haven't done anything infuriating lately, which worries me. I should probably ensure that the game happens today.

I silently check the house before going into his garage to do some devious things. The garage was dead silent, and that was just fine. That meant he was gone, probably with Morty on an adventure. Hopefully, they'll be back before long. My eyes dart around the room searching for something small, it doesn't have to be big, just something to start the game. I sift through his gadgets carelessly. Eeny.. no, I don't think so... meeny… no not that, it doesn't look that valuable... miney.. maybe, no... moe… hm.. perfect. 

The object is completely foreign to me and I know for certain that the item is not from Earth. It's fairly small, about the size of a flash drive except the intricate designs seem unfamiliar, almost alien. I tilt my head slightly to the side before dropping it to the ground. It makes a small clack sound as hits the ground. The small object is unmoving, its position on the floor glowering up at me, almost daring me to do something. I lift my shoe prepared to stomp on it, of course, the idea of it exploding stops me. Rick has warned me one too many times about that sort of thing. However, at this point, death might be a blessing. I slam my foot down, the sound of it smashing sends waves of pleasure to my groin. I pause for a minute before realizing that nothing happened, I smile before using my shoe to sweep the remnants of it under the cabinet. He'll find it though, he always does.

I feel strangely calm, sitting in the comfy chair in my study. The overwhelming urge to check if he's back continuously is flowing through me. Patience was never my strong suit. I have to remind myself to stay where I am because when he gets here, I'll know. He'll shout at me that I'm a loser and he'll tell me to get a job. Thinking about everything he'll say when he gets here only fuels my hunger for it. When did I become like this? I couldn't remember if I tried. All I know is, at some point, I lost myself.

It's been four hours. I know because I 've been watching the clock. Every second, and minute that ticks by is aggravating. Four fucking hours. Are you kidding me? I imagine myself going back to his garage and tearing up everything the man owns, but I don't. Instead, I lean back in the reclining chair and I continue to wait. 

Today is Wednesday, which means Beth is volunteering at an animal shelter, she recently started doing that. Normally, I'd hate something that distracts her, but this, however, this makes happy, she has a way of ruining the game and I don't like it at all. I try so hard to keep the game going, and I can always tell when Rick doesn't want to stop, but she always ends it right before the fun part.

Summer's working after school, she's been doing that a lot more recently. She says it's a fun experience, and that she meets a lot of exciting people. I can't for the life of me even begin to guess where she's working, but that's probably because she doesn't want me to know. Too afraid that I'll show up and embarrass her. I probably would.

And... Morty. He was either with Rick or... well. He could be anywhere. I find myself looking at the clock again, I suppose he could be at school. A smile graces my lips. Yeah right. Like Rick would actually let him go to school. Actually, the longer I think about it the more I'm convinced he may be at school. Today is the 23rd, I think, and if I'm right.. ha, if I'm right.. then Morty should be on a field trip. In that case, I might be alone when-

The sound of the garage door opening was loud and I could hear it all the way in my study. My stomach does a backflip, and I can't stop smiling. As hard as it might be to believe, despite all of my efforts, today might actually be the first day we're alone to fight. This fact makes my body tingle with anticipation. I want to run out of the room and go straight to the kitchen to wait for him, but I won't because I know that today... he'll come to me.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and begin to play my game, mostly so that when he does come in here it won't look like I've been waiting for him. It doesn't take me long to get entranced in the game, my eyes scan the screen and my finger works fast to pop the red balloons. I pass the level and smile as a gold banner appears with the word "Excellent!" across it. I'm just about to start another level when I finally hear his shouting. "What! The Fuck JERRY!" No belching mid-sentence? He must be sober.

I stand up and put on a timid face, it doesn't take him long to get from the garage to my study. "R-Rick I can explain!" I began almost whimpering. He liked it when I was scared, I can always tell.

"Do you- do you know how much this was worth?" He held up the scraps of the object I broke. I shook my head no, hardly containing a smile. "This thing. Jerry!" He spat my name out as if it were a disease. "Is worth more than you!-Or was until ya- until you fucking broke it!" He lurched forward and grabbed a fistful of my shirt and yanked me closer to him. I shuddered and cringed away. "I swear to- swear to god!" I could smell the foul stench of his breath, it was warm against my skin, but it was alluring. It made me want to grab him by his blue locks of hair and kiss him. "You're a moron Jerry! What if this had blown up!" He demanded. I almost smiled, awe he was worried about me.

"S-sorry Rick. It-it was an accident! I-I was looking for-"

"Jerry! A man's garage is his castle!" He shouted. "How would you feel if I came into your castle and fucked your-" Suddenly, he stopped. Why did he stop? Keep yelling at me! He looked downwards, and a wicked grin graced his beautiful face. He looked back up at me and our eyes met, but he said nothing, instead he just stared. I couldn't help but to look down at what he was seeing. My blood ran cold. I whipped my head upwards and opened my mouth, but he spoke first. "You fucking pervert."


End file.
